1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to articles of footwear and in particular to articles of footwear with heel webbing.
2. Description of Related Art
Woven articles of footwear have been previously proposed. Aveni (U.S. patent number 2005/0284002), the entirety of which is incorporated by reference, discloses an article of footwear and a method of making it where a woven region is integrated with a lacing system. In particular, Aveni teaches an upper with one or more woven regions. A first woven region may be located in the vamp region while a second woven region may be located in the heel region.
Aveni teaches woven regions that are formed from a single elongated strand element. In some cases, the weaving material may be made from a material with elastic properties. In some cases, a rubberized membrane may be used instead. Also disclosed, are leather strands, nylon webbing or other synthetic webbing.
Articles of footwear with lacing systems closing at the have also been disclosed. Paul (U.S. Pat. No. 1,184,123) discloses an adjustable slipper. This slipper includes lacing holes along the rear of the slipper, the rear of the slipper being divided or cut open. Additionally a lacing string is attached to the rear of the slipper and disposed through the lacing holes. The slipper also includes a tongue along the heel.
Ferry (U.S. patent number) also discloses an article of footwear with a portion of a lacing system disposed along the heel portion. In particular, the article of footwear disclosed is a boot having lacing that extends over an opening along the upper front and using a plurality of metallic rings extending in vertical lines adjacent to the back ankle section to provide additional support to the rear of the wearer's boot.
While the prior art teaches articles of footwear with heel webbing and lacing systems disposed along the heel of the footwear, related designs have many shortcomings. The heel webbing disclosed by Aveni is not intended to be the primary system for tightening the footwear to a user's foot. Instead Aveni's design requires an additional lacing system disposed along the front of the upper. Furthermore, Aveni does not include a tab disposed between the heel and a user's foot. The remaining art teaches a traditional lacing system dispose along the rear of the footwear, but does not teach a webbing system of any kind. Additionally, while Paul does teach a tongue, the tongue taught by Paul does not connect directly to the lacing system disclosed.
There is a need in the art for an article of footwear including heel webbing configured to secure an article of footwear to the user's foot without the necessity of an additional lacing system along the front. Furthermore, there is a need for an article of footwear with a heel protector that is connected to a tightening system disposed along the heel of the footwear.